MOTTO
by Gildal Sadistic
Summary: Taemin menyukai Minho yang ternyata telah memiliki mataharinya sendiri


**MOTTO **

Author: gildal

Character: Taemin

Genre: Bromance

* * *

_**.**  
_

Lee Taemin, _magnae_ manja dari _boy group_ SHINee yang baru saja mengeluarkan album pertamanya selalu saja memancarkan kebahagiaan. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah cerianya, penjualan album pertama yang bisa dibilang fantastis untuk ukuran _group rookie_ bahkan nama _group_nya telah menembus pasar dunia hiburan Jepang.

Tetapi beberapa tahun setelah nama SHINee muncul ke permukaan, tak sedikit hal yang membuatnya merasa begitu lelah dan ingin menyerah. Keinginan untuk_ flashback_ beberapa tahun ke belakang, saat dirinya mengikuti audisi S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting—seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu.

Keinginan menjadi Lee Taemin yang bukan bagian dari SHINee merupakan alasan _absurd_ yang entah selalu muncul dikepalanya. Namanya yang mulai dikenal tak membuatnya bangga selain saat bersama keempat _hyung_nya. Menjadi seseorang yang dibenci sama sekali bukan keinginannya sebelum ia debut bersama SHINee.

Penderitaan sebagai seorang bintang tak lepas dari kehidupan sekolahnya. Ketika semua orang—anggap saja _fans_ berusaha menguak fakta jika Lee Taemin mendapat perlakuan yang 'kurang baik' dari teman-teman maupun seniornya di sekolah, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala tanpa mengatakan 'Ya' ataupun 'Tidak'.

Kim Kibum yang akrab dipanggil Key _hyung_ oleh Taemin terkadang memukul kepalanya yang tak juga mau mengangkat wajahnya. Kim Jonghyun, _hyung_ yang selalu menunjukan perhatian padanya akan memeluk Taemin ketika ia menangis sepulang dari sekolah 'mengerikannya'. Lee Jinki, atau Onew; _hyung_ paling tua di_group_nya akan mengelus kepalanya sesaat setelah pukulan dari Key dan akan berlanjut dengan memeluknya. Dan terakhir, Choi Minho. Visual _group_nya itu akan bersikap manis jika ia menangis dan akan merutuk kesal ketika ia mulai bersikap manja dan ia tau, semakin lama Minho _hyung_ terlihat semakin muak dengannya.

Taemin akan tertawa lebar jika hanya bersama SHINee dan akan menundukan kepalanya ketika berada di sekolah. Kehidupannya di SM Entertaiment juga tak lepas dari senyuman, ia akan menutupi sebagian luka yang semakin lama menyayat perasaannya. Ia bukan lagi seorang bocah seperti ketika awal ia debut. Ia mulai merasakan apa itu perasaan nyaman ketika bersama salah seorang _hyung_nya.

Choi Minho, seseorang yang pernah mengatakan jika Taemin terlihat sangat cantik ketika kemunculannya di album Lucifer. Hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman dengan Minho _hyung_. Kesenangannya seolah mencapai puncak ketika SM Entertainment menunjuk Minho sebagai pasangannya disalah satu _couple_ SHINee. 2MIN; Minho-Taemin _couple_ yang tak segan memberikan _fanservice_ disetiap perjalanan konsernya akan membuat para _fans_ berteriak histeria.

Dibalik itu, sesunguhnya ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari _couple_ 2MIN. 2MIN dikehidupan nyata, ia selalu menginginkan itu. Tetapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah ketika ia menyadari jika Minho tak sesenang itu. Minho membencinya yang bersikap manja, kekanak-kanakan dan selalu ingin diperhatikan. Wajah polos yang terkesan dibuat-buat, ia tau Minho _hyung_ semakin muak dengannya.

Taemin semakin ingin terjun ke jurang ketika mengetahui Minho memiliki 'mataharinya' sendiri. Minho yang tak akan bisa hidup tanpa mataharinya, seperti bumi yang akan mati jika tak lagi berputar pada matahari.

Ia kembali _flashback_ ketika Minho cidera karena _shooting_ Dream Team, Minho yang sempat _down_ ketika merasa tak berguna. Debut Lucifer harus tertunda karenanya, Minho merasa seperti tembok penghalang yang harus dilenyapkan demi debut berharga _group_nya. Hanya ada satu orang yang mampu meluluhkan sikap keras kepala Minho; sang matahari membuatnya kembali bangkit dan semangat menjalani hari-harinya bersama SHINee.

Minho akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang skeptis jika menyangkut mataharinya. Sangat berbeda ketika Taemin bersikap seolah hanya ingin mendapat sebagian perhatian dari Minho, Minho akan menjadi pribadi yang apatis dan tak peduli apapun jika menyangkut urusannya.

Ketika SHINee diundang untuk menjadi bintang tamu disalah satu stasiun televisi dan ditanya mengenai motto mereka, Taemin mulai merasa ciut ketika mengucapkan motto yang sangat sangat sangatlah sederhana, berbeda dengan keempat hyungnya itu.

"_Keep smile eventough it's hurt_..."

Penghuni studio stasiun televisi terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan kalimat yang Taemin ucapkan. Semua orang tau jika Lee Taemin selalu menebar senyuman hangat untuk orang disekelilingnya. Tetapi dibalik itu, tak ada seorangpun yang tau mengenai luka yang sebenarnya; sikap skeptis yang juga ingin ia dapatkan seperti sang matahari Minho.

Taemin kembali merasa sebagai seorang pecundang yang mengumbar senyum dibalik luka yang semakin dalam menohok perasaannya. Melihat senyuman lebar yang mengembang dibibir Minho, kedua mata 'katak' _hyung_nya itupun ikut melebar mengimbangi senyum kebahagiaan pada wajah Minho.

MBC mengontrak SHINee untuk membintangi acara spesial Tahun Baru Imlek dan pihak SM Entertainment telah menyetujui pembagian fitur-fitur khusus anggota SHINee untuk mengunjungi negara yang berbeda.

_**Keep smile eventough it's hurt...**_

Taemin tersenyum ketika mendapat bagian negara Swiss untuk ia kunjungi seorang diri. Ia sempat berfikir untuk tak kembali selamanya ketika ia berada di Swiss, begitu penglihatannya menangkap kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Minho saat mendapat bagian negara impian yang harus ia kunjungi bersama mataharinya; Inggris.

"Hey aku mengunjungi Inggris bersama Key hahaa..."

…

* * *

#APA INI

hahagg


End file.
